<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ascension by GodofwarAtreus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057783">Ascension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodofwarAtreus/pseuds/GodofwarAtreus'>GodofwarAtreus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The God and Assassin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>God of War (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassin - Freeform, F/M, God of War: Ascension, Illusions, Kratos is bi, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodofwarAtreus/pseuds/GodofwarAtreus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months have passed since Kratos unfortunately killed his wife and daughter. The Spartan no longer serves his master, but the Furies are determined to bring him back to Ares. Even if it means driving him crazy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kratos (God of War)/Original Character(s), Kratos (God of War)/Original Male Character(s), Kratos/Lysandra (God of War)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The God and Assassin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kratos sighed as he ran his hand over his face. He was exhausted. The Spartan's gaze rested on his blades that littered the floor of his house before settling on Lysandra's jewelry. He wanted to take them, but no sooner had he touched them than they disappeared. Kratos stared at his puzzled hand when a black shape with shiny stones encrusted in his body appeared right next to him.</p>
<p>"Your mind is troubled..."</p>
<p>Kratos jumped up from his chair, slashing his Chaos Blade at the teleporting intruder, dodging the attack. The Spartan had his blades in his hands again and he was ready to fight.</p>
<p>“But your skills are still without equal,” Orkos finished.</p>
<p>"Do you have business with me?" Kratos asked, keeping his guard and looking at the stranger who had appeared in his house.</p>
<p>"I do, but this is not the manner to discuss it."</p>
<p>"I see no other way."</p>
<p>Kratos was surprised to see his wife, Lysandra, put her hand on Orkos who was unresponsive. He didn't even look at her. Orkos was telling Kratos that he had no reason to believe it, but he was just asking him to try. Lysandra withdrew her hand from the stranger's shoulder as she walked towards the door of the house, smiling at the Spartan. He watched his wife intently as he stared at the blades behind her back.</p>
<p>"Your thoughts are not your own but I can help you," Orkos said, eyeing Kratos who turned to him. </p>
<p>Kratos moved closer to the black form which took a few steps back, stretching the same towards him, telling him that what he was holding was his. The Spartan reached out as Orkos' hand crossed his, placing a ring attached to a necklace. It was a gem he had given to Lysandra. Kratos ran his fingers over the ring, to make sure it was real. Orkos explained to him that he had to use his objects to calm his mind and not let illusions distract him.</p>
<p>Kratos looked around and saw his house disappear to make way for an abandoned and ruined house. The Spartan looked around in surprise before turning to Orkos, who was still there.</p>
<p>"Have the visions ceased?" asked Orkos, who waited patiently.</p>
<p>"I see only you," Kratos replied, approaching the black shape.</p>
<p>"Good. You will need this skill for the path ahead," he replied, turning his back on Kratos.</p>
<p>"And what path is that?"</p>
<p>"The path of freedom, Kratos" Orkos replied, turning to the Spartan.</p>
<p>"Freedom?"</p>
<p>"Yes, freedom. Freedom from the Furies who relentlessly hunt you in the name of Ares. And ultimaty, freedom from your bond to the God of War himself."</p>
<p>"Break an oath with a GOD? Ha, of all the minds in question, mine is not the one to worry about."</p>
<p>Kratos barely finished his sentence when he heard a woman's voice scream. The Spartan looked around surprised when his gaze landed on the window where he could see Lysandra leaving. Kratos was rushing outside to stop him, but his wife was nowhere to be found. The former general looked around as Orkos appeared near him.</p>
<p>"You aver sound mind to illusion in the beat of a heart. Is that any life for a great warrior?!" Orkos exclaimed when he heard the screams of the Erinyes. "The Furies are near. They cannot knwo I speak with you. I will draw them away. The truth waits for you in Delphi, Kratos. Seek the Oracle."</p>
<p>Orkos disappeared from Kirra village, leaving Kratos alone. He looked at the jewel one last time before putting it away to set off. </p>
<p>(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)</p>
<p>The village of Kirra was a ghost village, there was no living soul. Only the monsters were the masters of the place. Kratos crossed the village eliminating all those who blocked his way to reach the temple of Delphi. Kratos had to deliver the three giant mechanical snakes that allowed him to reach the temple.</p>
<p>This place was dark, cold and oppressive, no one would like to stay in this temple for too long. But Kratos didn't care, he just had to find the Oracle to find out what he had to do to break his pact with Ares. As he entered the temple, Kratos fell to see a group of men, workers, pushing a ruler as their leader urged them on.</p>
<p>"Hurry! Before the master approaches...," he said, noticing that an old man came into the room, visibly annoyed.</p>
<p>"You!" Castor shouted, drawing the attention of the chief and his men who turned to him. "We have given you all you need for success and yet you still fail us! The statues were to be completed by now."</p>
<p>"It is a massive task you have set before us, Master. My brothers they... They need food and rest," pleaded the chef as he moved closer to Castor.</p>
<p>"You have not been asked to speak!" Catsor cried in black anger.</p>
<p>The old man stuck the blade of his scepter into the skull of the slave who died instantly. The other men watched this terrifying scene when Castor asked them who wanted to be next. At this question, the men quickly got back to work. Castor appointed a new chief to carry out the construction of the statues, hoping that his work would be of better quality. Castor couldn't stand their presence anymore, mortals disgusted him. </p>
<p>Once this scene was over, Castor returned to the Oracle's room insulting the mortals who also left the room pushing the statue. Leaving the field open to Kratos to be able to find a way to enter the room. Once he managed to enter the room, he could see Beaver who was quietly settling in his seat with a slave installed on his knees and who was taking grapes held by another slave.</p>
<p>"Place your offerings for Aletheia," Castor declared as Kratos moved closer. "We will decide of they are worthy at our will."</p>
<p>"I offer nothing."</p>
<p>"You presume to seek audience with the Oracle and yet you bring no offering? Bold. Stupid, but bold," Castor commented as Kratos walked past to see the Oracle. Castor grabbed the Spartan's arm, forcing him to stop. "Although, you must have good reason to seek the Oracle carrying such a mark."</p>
<p>Kratos violently withdrew his arm from Castor's grip, who told him to come back and see him when he had found a sufficient sacrifice. But there was no way Kratos was wasting his precious time.</p>
<p>"I have come to see the Oracle and that is what I inted to do," replied the Spartan, resuming his journey.</p>
<p>"I would have liked to hear your storry warrior. It is a shame you fail to see reason."</p>
<p>Castor snapped his fingers as he ordered the two guards to drag Kratos out of the temple. The two masked men brandished their spears in front of the Phantom of Sparta who was giving them a deadly gaze. Which terrified the two men who ran away. Beaver commenting that he really needed to change slaves, while pushing the slave sitting on his lap back. He removed the fur that covered his chest and that served to hide his Siamese brother. Castor used the Uroborus amulet to rejuvenate himself and wake his brother up. Once his youth returned, Castor grabbed his scepter before teleporting in front of Kratos. Preventing him from going any further.</p>
<p>"We will not tolerate your impudence. You will not see her!" exclaimed the parasitic brother annoyed.</p>
<p>Castor and his brother were using their time-controlling power to destroy the bridge. Kratos started running to cross the bridge before it was totally destroyed. The Spartan managed to reach a half-destroyed arena. He could see the Oracle which was in bad shape. The poor woman, with empty eye sockets, was slumped in her seat and seemed unconscious. Castor and his brother teleported into the arena, glaring at Kratos. They were pissed off that he had survived.</p>
<p>"You may be a great warrior but you have not place in OUR Temple. You will never see the Oracle!" exclaimed Castor angry. </p>
<p>"My... Quite persist, isn't he?" commented the parasitic brother.</p>
<p>"His persistence only means his death."</p>
<p>Kratos unsheathed his blades as Castor used his amulet to rebuild the arena. The fight began. Castor and his brother were determined to prevent Kratos from seeing the Oracle. But the Spartan was stronger than them, despite the fact that they could control the life of an object with his amulet. In desperation, the brothers decided to go after the Oracle.</p>
<p>"You have sealed the Oracle's fate. You will never know the truth," Castor announced as he destroyed the throne of the Oracle which fell into the void.</p>
<p>Kratos felt his blood boil as he threw himself on Castor, who had lost his youth, growing old and tired again. The Spartan grabbed the Siamese brothers and they crossed the ground to fall into the void. Kratos grabbed the parasitic brother, snatching him from Castor's chest, who crashed, brutally, to the ground, dead. His parasitic brother also crashed to the ground, but the fall did not kill him. Kratos landed not far from the parasitic brother who was crawling towards his brother's body.</p>
<p>"It was my brother who betrayed me. betrayed us all!" said the parasitic brother, crawling towards Castor.</p>
<p>Kratos walked quietly towards the parasitic brother, who stopped crawling to watch him frightened. The Spartan bluntly crushed the parasite's skull under the sole of his sandal. After that, the Ghost of Sparta went near Castor's lifeless body to steal the Uroborus amulet from him. Kratos turned his back on the brothers to be able to find the Oracle which was blocked under the rubble and which was draining of its blood.</p>
<p>"Aletheia," Kratos called out as he removed the rubble that was crushing the poor woman before kneeling in front of her brandishing the amulet to heal her.</p>
<p>"The relic you carry has no effect on me," said Alétheia, lowering the Spartan's hand.</p>
<p>"Then I fear you are beyond aid."</p>
<p>"Do not worry. The situation before me is clear. I have waited for this day."</p>
<p>Kratos clenched his fists in annoyance when his attention was caught by a body lying at his feet. The Spartan stepped back, horrifying to see the body of his dearest wife, Lysandra, lying at his feet. His body was covered in blood and he was mutilated. Kratos shook his head slightly as he took the necklace and ring to chase this illusion from his mind.</p>
<p>"Your thoughts are clouded and your mind conflicted, warrior. I can feel it," Alethaia said hoarsely. "You seek the truth?" </p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"So be it," she said, motioning for Kratos to come closer to her to take his hand in his. "But remember, the truth always comes with a price. The Furies infect your mind because you run from your oath to Ares. They will stop at nothing should you resist."</p>
<p>"So the Shade speaks the truth," Kratos said, letting go of Alethia's hand.</p>
<p>"The intentions of Orkos are pure."</p>
<p>"Orkos?" Kratos asked surprised. "But he is a Fury."</p>
<p>Orkos was not only an Erinye, but he was the son of the Queen of Erinye, Alecto, and the God of War, Ares. Why did he want to betray his? It didn't make sense.</p>
<p>"And he will play his part in time," replied Alétheia.</p>
<p>The Oracle was coughing up blood and his breathing became shorter. Life was leaving her. Kratos took Alétheia's hand knowing that his time was fast approaching.</p>
<p>"My time grows short," she said between breaths. "To be free of the madness that infects you, you must defeat those who hold your bond with the God of War."</p>
<p>"How can I defeat the Furies, when all I see is illusion?" asked Kratos lost.</p>
<p>"You have to find a young man... A young man who looks like a woman. Only he knows how to get to where The Eyes of Truth is locked up. Find the Eyes and they will show you path to freedom. "</p>
<p>These were Aletheia's last words before she breathed her last. Kratos sighed, letting go of the Oracle's hand, as he straightened up. Now he had to find a young man whose name and face he did not know. But that was not what was going to prevent the Phantom of Sparta from carrying out its mission and breaking the bond.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kratos had left the temple of Delphi to go to the port of Delphi. The Spartan had sought after this young man who looked like a woman, to no avail. He had watched every man and woman that passed, he couldn't find the one who could guide him to the Eyes of Truth.</p><p>Kratos was getting on the boat when he saw a black shadow, which was watching the people passing by. Orkos. The Spartan approached, with a determined step, the Erinye. He didn't have time to catch it when Orkos teleported out of his carry.</p><p>"Only a coward hides himself, Orkos!" Kratos exclaimed looking around.</p><p>"You know I am one of the furies who forged your bond. You would have killed me before I could even speak," Orkos said, appearing in flesh and blood before Kratos.</p><p>"The tell me. What has brought you to this betrayal of your own kind?"</p><p>"It was you... The injustice of your oath that made me doubt them...," Orkos replied looking at Kratos puzzled. "Is it possible that through all your suffering, you still do not understand why you were chosen? Why Ares needed you? Why he still needs you?"</p><p>"Speak clearly!"</p><p>"Oh Kratos..." </p><p>The God of War had been plotting against Olympus for years. Orkos was born from the union between the God of War and Queen Erinye. Guided by rage and madness, Ares hoped to design the perfect warrior. But Orkos had only disappointment for the God of War. These creators decided to spare him. And they made him the Keeper of Oaths.</p><p>This burden was heavy to bear, but Orkos had been determined to faithfully serve those who claimed to love him. But it was the last task of Kratos' yoke that Orkos questioned his family's actions. So he went to ask Alétheia for advice. It was she who had informed him that Ares intended to overthrow Zeus, but that for that, Ares needed the perfect warrior. The God of War therefore shaped Kratos to be able to bring down all the walls of Olympus.</p><p>So that Kratos belonged to them totally, Ares and the Erinyes imagined three bloodstains: spill the blood of your enemies, the blood of the innocent and the blood of one's own ...</p><p>"The past is the past, Orkos!" Kratos shouted, cutting off Ares' son in his tirade.</p><p>"A past you now seek to rectify," said Orkos surprised at his reaction.</p><p>"And I will do so without the aid of a Fury."</p><p>"It's not very nice to tell him that."</p><p>Kratos and Orkos turned to a young man who was quietly seated on the living crates. The young man twirled his braid between his fingers as he gazed at the Phantom of Sparta, who looked at him with indecipherable expression. The first thought that came to Kratos was that this person was beautiful. A young man who looked like a woman, a woman who had just entered her prime.</p><p>"Kuruan," Orkos said, pulling Kratos out of his thoughts. "Glad to see you were able to come here without a hitch."</p><p>"I wouldn't have missed this for the world," Kuruan commented, smiling at Ares' son. "Especially knowing that I am accompanying the Ghost of Sparta." </p><p>Kuruan got down from his seat to get closer to Kratos. The Spartan still hadn't said anything, he just watched Kuruan. The young man had it all, long dark chestnut hair tied in a tight braid, brown eyes, long eyelashes, he was also short, he came right up to Kratos' chest.</p><p>"It's going to be very interesting," Kuruan commented, going to lean against the railing of the boat.</p><p>"Tell me where the Eyes are," Kratos ordered impatiently. "I have no time to waste."</p><p>"That's why I'm coming with you," Kuruan replied, circling around Kratos. "I'm the only one who knows where the Eyes of Truth are hiding. You won't make it on your own, especially with the Erinyes chasing you. And then the ship is already at sea, so it's impossible for me to get off."</p><p>Kratos turned to the platform to see that Kuruan was telling the truth. The ship was already at sea and they were only going to get off at their destination. The Spartan groaned as he leaned against the ship's railing as Kuruan did the same.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Kratos asked.</p><p>“To the Lantern of Delos,” Kuruan replied. "This is where the Eyes of Truth are locked up." </p><p>(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)</p><p>"The sooner we get past Delos. The happier I'll be," commented a sailor who was tidying up crates of merchandise.</p><p>“They say it is cursed,” commented another.</p><p>"Too bad we can't sail south of Delos."</p><p>Kuruan sighed hearing the moans of the sailors. The trip was off to a good start, maybe that was a good sign. The assassin's gaze fell on Kratos who gazed at the ocean while waiting for the ship to dock on the quay of Delos. The two men got off the ship, which left so early. Urge to get away from this cursed island.</p><p>"The Eyes are in this lantern," Kuruan said, following Kratos. "Luckily you have the Uroborus Amulet. If we reach the top, you'll be able to regenerate everything and bring the lantern out of the water."</p><p>Kratos groaned in response when his attention fell on the ship. Huge tentacles emerged from the sea to wrap themselves around the boat and shatter it, like a twig. The monster threw the wreckage at the duo who dodged their attack before disappearing into the sea. Kuruan chuckled as he stood up before turning to Kratos.</p><p>"Looks like someone wants to stop us from reaching the Eyes," Kuruan commented, looking at Kratos out of the corner of his eye and licking his lips. "You're willing to do anything to reach his Eyes, aren't you?"</p><p>"I'm ready to kill you for this if you slow me down," the Spartan replied, glaring at the assassin who nodded slightly.</p><p>"It would be an honor for me to die at your hand, Kratos," Kuruan commented as he ran his fingers over Kratos' chest before heading towards the Eyes.</p><p>Kratos groaned as he followed Kuruan who was waiting in the elevator. The Spartan activated the lever to reach the height of the foot of the statue. They could see men fleeing from the armored goat sort of screaming before throwing their spears. Two men died impaled as Kratos pushed the third, letting the spear fall at his feet. Kuruan unsheathed his dagger as Kratos took the spear to throw it at one of the goats. Kuruan was rushing towards another to fight him. Kratos drew his weapons to throw himself into the battle as well. he could see how Kuruan was fighting. </p><p>If Kratos was brute force, Kuruan was grace. It was a mesmerizing scene, Kratos was surprised himself wanting to let Kuruan fight alone to watch him better. He felt like the assassin was doing a dance of death with his enemies. Kuruan finished off his enemy by slaughtering him before turning to Kratos who was putting his blades away without taking his eyes off him.</p><p>"What?" Kuruan asked, putting his dagger away as Kratos walked past him, without answering his question. The young man shrugged his shoulders as he followed the Spartan in silence. "You're not very talkative from what I see. You have nothing to say?"</p><p>"Silence," Kratos ordered, drawing his blades. Kuruan let out a soul-breaking sigh as he stopped in front of the scaffolding blocking their way. Kratos hurled his blades into the boulder to destroy material when tentacles submerged in the water, forcing the Spartan to regain his blades as Kuruan unsheathed his dagger.</p><p>The monster brought down one of its many tentacles on Kratos. The former general was blocking the monster's attack when Kuruan leaped onto the tentacle to plant his dagger in it, injuring the creature. The two men were swept away by the tentacle to land on the other side of the scaffolding. The monster vanished once again, leaving the duo alone, for the time being.</p><p>"It was way too easy," Kuruan commented, turning to Kratos. "It is not normal."</p><p>Kratos didn't answer him, even though he thought the same. The assassin and the Spartan did not really have time to blow a metal statue, armed with a giant hammer, came to life and came down from his estal foot to fight against the duo. Kratos and Kuruan drew their weapons to fight this creature that stood in their way, but he didn't last long in front of Kuruan and Kratos. Once the threat was eliminated, they set off again to arrive at the foot of Apollo. Kuruan and Kratos climbed the statue to the next scaffolding.</p><p>"Hey?" Kuruan called out, patting Kratos' arm free from his arm. "Why did you decide to serve Ares?"</p><p>"It's none of your business," Kratos replied clearly refusing to talk about his past and what Ares made him do. The ashes on his skin were proof of that.</p><p>"Yes... that's why you want to break your bond with him." </p><p>Kuruan didn't have time to say more than he was pressed against the wooden structure of the scaffolding. He had just said the one too many words, he had pissed off the Phantom of Sparta. This tightened his grip on the throat of the young man who did not stop smiling.</p><p>"This is the one and only time I've told you, Kuruan," Kratos growled, bringing his face closer to that of the assassin. "Do not make me angry."</p><p>Kuruan just smiled as Kratos let go of him to resume his journey. The assassin massaged his throat with a loud sigh as he followed Ares' servant. He had been right to help Kratos find the Eyes of Truth. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although Kratos would never admit it, he was surprised to find that Kuruan had extraordinary abilities for a simple assassin. He had no problem following the Spartan. They had been climbing for several hours, fighting the creatures that stood in their way. And besides his quest to find the eyes, Kratos also had a hardship to endure. His nerves were strained with this bloody assassin who couldn't stand being silent for even a minute.</p><p>Kuruan was ecstatic over nothing, he kept telling jokes and asking a thousand and one questions. How could he be so happy to be there when the Furies weren't far away.</p><p>"Did you make the agoge? It was tough? What's your favorite food?" Kuruan questioned without giving Kratos time to answer. The Spartan couldn't help but swear as he suddenly turned to the young assassin who finally fell silent.</p><p>"Kuruan, shut up," Kratos growled, eyeing Kuruan high, towering over him.</p><p>The assassin sighed as he let out an "I got it" and finally fell silent. Kratos was grateful, but now Kuruan was hopping around. The Ghost of Sparta turned to the assassin, grabbing his arm so that he finally stopped.</p><p>"Stop that." </p><p>"What? I'm not doing anything," replied a frustrated Kuruan. "I am silent, be happy."</p><p>"You're playing the fool and slowing me down enough already," Kratos replied, letting go of Kuruan's arm.</p><p>"Excuse me my lord for being the way I am and not a killjoy like you," the assassin replied, curtsying before sitting up. "You'll have to get used to it, because I'm not going to shut up and obey you," he said, tapping his index finger on the Spartan's chest. "I'm not one of your men."</p><p>Kratos grabbed Kuruan's wrist, causing him to lose his smile and make way for a serious expression.</p><p>"Don't touch me," the assassin said, releasing his wrist from the Spartan's grip without taking his eyes off him. "What exactly do you want? Fight?"</p><p>Kratos moved closer to Kuruan, forcing the younger one to lift his head so he could look him in the eye. Kratos towered over him, but that didn't impress Kuruan.</p><p>"I don't see any other way."</p><p>"Me neither, but I think it's not the right place and time for his childishness," Kuruan replied, walking past Kratos to show the lantern that was half underwater. "Look. What you are looking for is over there."</p><p>Kratos watched the lantern before turning to the statue. They had to keep climbing so that the Servant of the Gods could use the Stone of Uroborus to finish building the statue of Apollo. The duo set off again in a religious silence that deeply annoyed Kuruan. He hated this morbid silence and he hated being told what to do. He knew exactly what he was doing and he didn't need a stranger to give him orders. Kuruan sighed as he thought of Orkos. Was he okay? Were his Mothers torturing him to find out where Kratos was? Kuruan sighed as he pushed his thoughts out of his mind. He must not be thinking of Ares' son. He had to stay focused on his mission: to guide Kratos to the Eyes. After that, the assassin would disappear as he always has. This mission was just an entertainment that he had not had for several years.</p><p>Kuruan rested his hand on the handle of his dagger without taking his eyes off Kratos. The young man took the dagger out of its case. Kratos was unaware of the fact that Kuruan was unusually quiet when he felt a hiss that cut through the air and he saw the assassin's dagger which got stuck in a giant fly which died instantly.</p><p>"The Furies aren't far away, Kratos," Kuruan warns as he goes to retrieve his lucky weapon. "We have to hurry before they find us. We're not too far from the lantern. As soon as you collect the Eyes, you'll continue on your own." </p><p>Kratos was nodding his head slightly as they approached Apollo's Gauntlet. The lantern was right in front of them. Kuruan smiled as he trotted to the edge of the arena.</p><p>"It's here!" Kuruan exclaimed, pointing to the lantern. "The Erinyes hid the Eyes in there."</p><p>Kuruan turned to Kratos, but was surprised to find that the Spartan had disappeared. The assassin looked around, calling out to the former general, but only silence answered him. Kuruan was cursing when the scenery around him changed. The sky suddenly darkened and a woman's laughter rang out. The assassin unsheathed his dagger which he pointed at Tisiphone. She smiled as she approached the young man, placing her finger on the blade so that he lowered his weapon.</p><p>"Have you finally decided to come back to us?" she asked, putting her hand on Kuruan's cheek. "If so, we'll be very gentle with you."</p><p>"Don't talk bullshit," Kuruan replied as he shook Tisiphone's hand away. "I was never yours and I wouldn't be yours or the Gods."</p><p>“You must be theirs and ours, Kuruan,” Tisiphone said, circling around the assassin. "We can bring you the glory, the fortune, the pleasure of the flesh."</p><p>Tisiphone used a new illusion on her to look like a gorgeous, half-naked young woman. Tisiphone was giving her soft eyes as he started to stroke her, but this only made Kuruan smile.</p><p>"Aaah~ I did so well to come and get the Eyes."</p><p>"Why?" Tisiphone asked smiling at Kuruan, but her smile faded when she felt the blade of the assassin's dagger pierce her stomach. Kuruan was just smiling as he brought his face closer to Tisiphone's.</p><p>"Because I've never spent a bundle with a God. You and your sisters can't do anything against me."</p><p>Tisiphone resumed his normal appearance. The Erinye collapsed to the ground, her stomach bleeding. The assassin saw that Kratos had reappeared and the day was here again. He saw Megaera holding his bloody shoulder. Kratos had ripped off his arm. The assassin and the Spartan surrounded the still standing Erinye as their attention shifted from the insect woman to the lantern. Tentacles submerged in the water to wrap themselves around the lantern to attract it to the seabed.</p><p>"You will never reach the Eyes!" Megaera shouted, throwing herself at Kratos. </p><p>The Ghost of Sparta dodged the Furie attack. He threw his blade which was planted in the belly of Megaera which he sent in the sea. Kuruan grabbed Tisiphone by the decorations which adorned its hood to start dragging it to the pikes of the Gauntlet. The Erinye was struggling when Kratos arrived to lend a hand. The Spartan kicked their foe in the face when he looked at Kuruan then stung him before returning his attention to the assassin. They nodded when Kuruan let go, leaving the field clear for Kratos who grabbed her by the waist to impale her on the spike, Kuruan charged at her to give her a shoulder kick, impaling her even more. Tisiphone let out a cry of pain before taking his last breath. The two men stepped back when they felt the earth shake. Alecto appeared in all her glory as she threw a thick black substance at the duo, forcing them to be on their knees and preventing them from moving.</p><p>"It is time, Kratos, Kuruan," Alecto said, landing in front of the assassin and the Ghost of Sparta. “Return to your rightful place. Kratos, perhaps if you serve your purpose well, you will even end up on Olympus one day.</p><p>"I will never serve Ares again!" Kratos exclaimed, glaring at Alecto.</p><p>Kratos' sentence made Tisiphone laugh, coming out of Alecto's back. Kratos and Kuruan stared at the corpse that vanished before returning their attention to the sisters. Megaera had returned to the Gauntlet, she jumped in front of the Spartan to hit him, but she was stopped by Alecto who was upset to see her act like this.</p><p>"Your methods fail us, Megaera. I will take care of them," the Queen replied as she moved closer to Kratos. She grabbed his chin to make him look at him. "You will be ours."</p><p>"Death first!" cried Kratos.</p><p>Kratos was surprised to feel a hand rest on his shoulder. It was Orkos. His Mothers were even more surprised than the Spartan to see him here and especially also to determine. Kuruan, who was watching the scene silently, smiled when he saw Ares' son.</p><p>"I should have done this a long time ago."</p><p>"Orkos? This is what you align with Spartan and Assassin?" asked Alecto surprised.</p><p>"This time you will fail."</p><p>Orkos grabbed Kratos and Kuruan's arm to teleport to the statue of Apollo. Far from his Creators who must have been in a black anger.</p><p>"What have you done? You pathetic weakling. Find them! You will ever reach the lantern!" </p><p>Megaera and Tisiphone set out in search of Orkos, Kratos and Kuruan. The small group collapsed heavily to the ground. Kuruan sat cross-legged growling as Orkos and Kratos stood up.</p><p>"I have a mad urge to kill your Mothers, Orkos," Kuruan said through his teeth.</p><p>"You will never reach the Eyes now that my mothers know you are after them," Orkos said, revealing an oath stone. "This power helped me escape Hecatonchires."</p><p>"And what will happen to you?" Kratos asked, looking at Okros who gave him the stone.</p><p>"If you do not succeed, my fate is sealed regardless."</p><p>"This friendship scene is cute, but I must remind you of one thing: Alecto has destroyed the only path that leads to the lantern."</p><p>"You are the smartest being I know, Kuruan," Orkos said turning to the assassin. "The two of you make an infallible team."</p><p>"Enough praise. We have to go."</p><p>Kratos and Orkos could see that Kuruan's eyes had briefly changed color, two bumps had appeared on his forehead, and an evil aura was escaping from his body. Kuruan quickly regained his composure, he ran his hand through his tousled hair.</p><p>"Excuse me for this scene. I lost my temper for a few seconds," Kuruan apologized before turning to Kratos and Orkos. "So? What do we do now?"</p><p>"We continue," Kratos replied. "We're going to get the Eyes back." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>